


Night

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have a short heart-to-heart, in which they get to know each other better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3: Mouse.

"Oh, mousey mouse!" Chat called into the night air.

He smiled as the trapdoor opened and out popped the face of an exasperated Marinette. "Really?"

The girl pulled herself up to the patio. Chat made himself comfortable on the handrail as if this was his second home. She gently closed the trapdoor, before she slowly neared him. Her bare feet were barely audible against the tiled floor, but her scent drifted to him: sweet sugary goodness mixed with the smell of paper and ink.

He smiled. She probably just finished working on another design.

Chat sighed in content. Something about these moments was different. It was nice to know how, every night he needed to, he could just come on over. Marinette never pushed him away, and that certainty was somewhere he didn't feel with anyone else.

Marinette huffed as she lay on the handrail. "You know, at this pace, everyone will know I was Multimouse."

He laughed. "Well, then they'll know what an amazing superhero you are!"

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile but didn't say a word.

Chat turned back to Marinette, so his vibrant green eyes looked into hers. "Anyway, I think you look adorable as Multimouse." He tilted his head and smirked, taking pleasure in the way her grin slightly widened.

Marinette's heart jumped. He looked at her in such an unfamiliar way, she really didn't know what to say now.

So she forced herself to laugh. "Aren't you in love with Ladybug?"

Chat Noir nodded. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't love if you joined us too! We could be a pawsome trio."

He gave her a small wink before he turned back to the city. Marinette gazed at him, studied his relaxed shoulders. The tension he constantly held was gone, replaced with a strange serenity. Chat hummed to himself as his eyes studied the many buildings of Paris, taking in every little detail. His black suit shone from the city lights, welcoming them like long-lost friends in a dark world.

It was almost as if he was made of night. Chat seemed so peaceful, it was like he found another home.

With _her._

Marinette stiffened. This wasn't right. She was in love with Adrien, and Chat loved Ladybug. She could never be with Chat Noir. Not now, not ever.

But for some reason, she didn't move away.

Maybe because she always loved the night.

\---------

If you want more, you can find me on tumblr as [@miraculouslyinloveagain](https://miraculouslyinloveagain.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Aww these two leave me so soft. <3  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
